


Illness

by raidspriestsandbabygoats



Series: Viking and Priest (Athelnar minifics) [6]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidspriestsandbabygoats/pseuds/raidspriestsandbabygoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Ragnar's ill. Athelstan is a surprisingly bossy nurse. (And cuddly)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on Tumblr for oneiriad who provided the prompt.

Ragnar had almost made it out of the door when Athelstan caught him. He cursed his luck and tried his hardest to glare threateningly at the smaller man, though even he had to admit that the effect of a threatening glare was ruined when he gave a rather loud sneeze. He wiped his nose and waved his hand. “Move,” he ordered gruffly.

Athelstan raised an eyebrow and stayed where he was, blocking the doorway. He folded his arms and tapped his boot against the wooden floor, disapproval etched on his face. “I will once I see you going back to bed.”

Ragnar visibly drooped and let out a pathetic whine. “That would completely defeat the point of getting you to move! Just…just let me go out and tend to my goats…” He took a stumbling step forwards and Athelstan quickly retaliated by grabbing his arm and spinning him round, taking advantage of Ragnar’s brief moment of disorientation to start dragging him back to bed. Ragnar blinked and smirked, opening his mouth to make a comment about Athelstan impatience to get him in bed, when another sneeze flew out of his mouth instead.

Athelstan turned and blinked at him, wrinkling his nose, and firmly shoved him down onto the bed. Ragnar sniffled and tried to grab Athelstan’s arm to pull him down as well but Athelstan moved surprisingly fast, laying a blanket over him and tucking it in, trapping his arms by his sides. Ragnar blinked and frowned up at him, disgruntled, but ended up squeaking as Athelstan piled blanket after blanket on top of him. “Athelstan…” Ragnar sniffed, growing slightly amused. “I think eight blankets were enough…”

"I don’t care! You’re going to stay under these blankets and you’re going to get better!" Athelstan cried, tossing a few more over him for good measure. Ragnar was so startled by Athelstan’s vehemence that he fell silent, retreating slightly beneath the comfort of his cocoon of blankets. Finally, when Ragnar was sure Athelstan must have raided all the homes in Kattegat for their bed covers, Athelstan slid onto the bed beside him and curled up, wrapping his arms around him. "Now I won’t have to worry about getting sick too!"


End file.
